A Thousand Years
by babynora1983
Summary: What if River had a twin sister that didn't have to suffer the same way she did. Now that her sister has returned will things change. Or will the sister that was throw in a different universe succeed where the other failed. Or is River right that they both fail at what they were taken away to do.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor who character other than my OC. This is my first try at a 'Doctor Who' story I've read a few of the ones where the OC jumps all around his time line that's how I want it to be as well but i've no clue on how I want her to jump through his time line but I can picture how i want her to handle all the mess that is the Doctor. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A Thousand Years<p>

"Prologue"

Jade was a normal girl who grew up in an orphanage all her life. She may not have had a mother or father to raise her. But not everyone needed parents' right? She had friends and some that she loved as brothers or sisters. She hated the day she had to leave the place she called home for so long.

But she knew that she had to make a life for herself. So here she was in a flat in London working at a library reading to the children that came for story time. But today was different it was her birthday. Everyone she worked with wanted to throw her a party. She told them that they didn't have to do anything for her. But no matter it was being done on their lunch break.

They were all having a late lunch break so that they could have the party for her and lock up for the day. So as she walked into the lunch room she was happy because all the decorations were of Doctor Who theme. Most pictures of the tenth Doctor which made her squeal with joy.

"Oh you guys really didn't have to do this." She said.

"Honey, you deserve to have something like this once in a while." Said Stacy as she pulled Jade more into the room.

Jade smiled as she was pushed into a chair by her coworker. She smiled once more when she spotted her neighbor Jacob. Almost everyone thought that they were a couple with how close they were. But they were only best friends and that was all she ever allowed in her life when it came to men. Stacy always tried to get them together as a couple. Jacob noticed Jade and walks over to her taking the seat to her right as Stacy was seating in the chair to the left.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Jade."

"I didn't know you were going to be here. Why didn't you tell me anything?" She said glaring at him.

"Stacy wanted to surprise you since I was away on business this week." He said as he nudged her.

Giggling she says "Whatever." Leaning closer to him to whisper "When do you think she will give up on trying to get us together."

Jacob pulls her closer and whispers "Whenever she opens her eyes and realizes that I'm gay."

They both laughed until Stacy turned to face them. Which in turn only got them laughing more at her, that big smile as if she finally got what she wanted.

"Jake, behave yourself everyone will see." Said Jade not able to control herself to get a reaction from Stacy.

"Are you two?" asked Stacy.

With both Jade and Jacob looking up at Stacy. It was Jacob that spoke first, "Are we what, Stacy? That question has many answers. So you need to make it clearer."

Stacy replied, "Together?"

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "Together as what, Stacy? Come on. Do you mean as friends; best friends; a…cou…ple. Which do you mean?"

"Oh you child you know which one I mean. Are you two a couple?"

"Oh Stacy, I am not a child anymore and no we are not a couple."

"That may be that you are no longer a child but to me you are. I may not have children of my own but I have grown to love you as one. I want to be a grandma before I die."

Jade smile at hearing this from Stacy and with tears falling from her eyes she spoke, "Stacy, I don't really need a man in my life to help give you a grandchild." Standing up to hug Stacy.

"Oh don't be silly you need someone by your side to help raise the child."

Jade smiled because Stacy was so old fashion about everything. Jade let Stacy go and went to sit by Jacob again.

"So you still having those crazy dreams?" asked Jacob.

"Well I wouldn't call them all crazy some of them are quiet nice. But yes a weird woman with an eye patch keeps appearing saying that my sister has failed and I must return to their world."

"Is that all that happens in your dreams with her?"

Everyone was eating and enjoying the party while she continued to talk with Jacob about her dreams. Jacob reminding her that she watches too much 'Doctor Who'.

"Jake, the dreams feel so real sometimes. When that woman speaks about my sister failing that I must return home…"

"I mean it Jade no more 'Doctor Who' before bed for you."

Jade rolled her eyes and decided to enjoy the rest of the party. She loved all the gifts she got mostly books. Jacob stayed until the end of the party to help her load her car with her gifts. Just before walking to his motorcycle telling her that he would help her again when they got home. Once they reached the door to her flat she unlocked it placing all her gifts on the dining table they both missed the gift that was already on her table. A box wrapped in TARDIS blue and white bow. Jade thanked Jacob and walked his to the door.

Jade walked back to the table to put her new books away on her shelf. As she went to grab a book she saw the gift grabbing it she read the tag.

'_Happy birthday, Sweetie!'_

Jade opened the gift to find a letter and a time vortex manipulator. Thinking it was a toy she put it on then decided to read the letter.

_Hello Sweetie, _

_ Today is our birthday and you have begun to have dreams. You have already placed the time vortex manipulator on. The dreams are real and we both fail sister. Now travel safely I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love,_

_River Song_

Before Jade could do anything her arm began to burn causing her to scream. Closing her eyes because of the pain. When there was no more pain she opened her eyes to see that she stood inside the TARDIS.


	2. The End of The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor who character other than my OC. This is my first try at a 'Doctor Who' story I've read a few of the ones where the OC jumps all around his time line that's how I want it to be as well but i've no clue on how I want her to jump through his time line but I can picture how i want her to handle all the mess that is the Doctor. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A Thousand Years<p>

"The End of The World"

As Jade stood there inside the TARDIS she could feel the TARDIS welcoming her back to this world. She was ready to teach her how to drive her.

"Not today sexy. Can you tell me which Doctor I have arrived too and who his companion is?"

The TARDIS than showed her the ninth Doctor and Rose. So Jade went to the door and saw that this was Rose first time traveling. Jade made up her mind that she would stay out of this one and went searching for The Face of Boe. Knocking on the door to his room she heard him in her mind telling her to enter.

_'Hello old friend'_ said Face of Boe.

She smiled as walked into the room and walked over to him. He didn't give her a chance to speak as he said, _'You just returned to our world?'_

"Yes"

_'Happy Birthday, Beautiful.'_

"Thank you, Handsome."

_'You need to go to him, love.'_

Jade didn't know what to say so she just shrugged.

_'Jade, you didn't arrive here to stay out of the way.'_

"This is Rose's time with him. I won't interfere in that."

_'He still needs to meet you today.'_

"He will I promise right now he's walking with Jabe doing what he does best." She said with a growl at the end.

_'Jealous so soon love.' _He said causing her to roll her eyes_ 'I always loved how you know so much.'_

Jade couldn't stop herself from giggling at his last remark then turned to leave. "I guess I should leave to go save Rose or at least try."

_'Til we meet again, old friend.'_

Jade left his room in search for Rose and the room she would be collapsed and locked in. Jade found the room and began to press buttons on the door panel and no matter what she did nothing worked. With Rose screaming for help didn't make anything better, or the fact that the computer was repeatedly saying that the sun-filter was descending. The Doctor finally came running and pushed Jade out of the away to get to work on the door panel.

"What were you doing?" The Doctor asked Jade.

"I was trying to save your friend. But everything I tried to do stop it from descending the computer would fight back."

"My friend?" he began to ask when he heard her. "Oh, well, it would be you."

Jade tried to hold back her giggle but it escaped anyways. She felt him looking at her so she pointed to the panel and he got back to work. We heard the sun-filter was rising and that was when he asked her who she was.

"Jade and whom would you be sweetie?" said Jade as she smirked at him.

"The Doctor…" we heard that the filter was once again and that was the end of their little flirting game. As he went back to work Jade tried to calm Rose by telling her to get somewhere bit safer and away from the door. The Doctor got it to work but he was unable to get the door open. He looked at Jade and could feel something about her but wasn't sure what it was. It was as if she was someone that he knew but couldn't quiet place where or how. The next thing he knew he was pulling her along with him to the main room. Where everyone was in trying to understand what was going on around them. The Doctor got to work in finding the one that caused all this trouble. Who was Cassandra? As her little bugs had destroyed everything that kept everyone safe on Platform One before teleporting herself away. Jabe called out to Jade and had the computer she had to scan her gasping at her findings of Jade.

Jabe pulled Jade to the side and asked. "How are you possible, Miss River?"

"So this world knows about me already?" Jade asked ignoring Jabe's question. "He can't find out about me yet. Please keep this to yourself. Jabe, you must go with the Doctor now be careful please. He will need your help but don't do anything to put yourself in harm's way."

Jabe nodded and followed the Doctor and Jade walked over to the Face of Boe.

"We meet again, handsome."

_'So did you both flirt with each other?'_

Jade smirked "It's in our nature to flirt sweetie."

Jade heard him laugh in her head and she placed her hand on the glass and sighed.

"I know that I must go with the Doctor and Rose. But how do I explain this thing on my arm?"

_'Oh you will think of something, love. Just admit that you can't remove it. You know how much he hates and loves a mystery of things.'_

"We both know how much he hates time agents the most. One look at it and he'll think I'm one."

The glass window was beginning to crack, the sun rays began to heat up the room. Jade began to move him closer to the exit.

_'Jade, try to save the others you and I know I'm a fixed point I don't die today.'_

Jade nodded to the Face of Boe and did her best to save the other aliens aboard the ship. She couldn't save them all but the Doctor saved them just in time. Upon his return to the room she notice that he was angry and was ready to let it out at someone. He explained how Cassandra made her escape possible and brought her back.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Said Cassandra before she realized that she was back on Platform One. "Oh." She said as she looked at everyone left in the room.

"The last Human." Said The Doctor with an angry tone.

Cassandra said nervously, "So, you passed my little test bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the human club."

Jade and Rose both went to stand just behind the Doctor.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them." Said the Doctor.

"It depends on your definition of people," said Cassandra with a pause, "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter…"

"And creak?" said Jade as she moved closer to the Doctor stealing Rose's line.

"And what?" asked Cassandra.

"Creak," replied the Doctor, "You're creaking."

"What!" said Cassandra when she came to realize she was about to die soon. "Ah! I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor told her.

"Have pity!" Cassandra cried out, "Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor I'm sorry I'll do anything."

Rose got closer too Jade, and the Doctor whispering "Help her." Jade looked at Rose then at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" called Jade.

The Doctor ignored them both saying "Everything has it's time and everything dies."

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cried out before she exploded.

The Doctor walked away leaving Rose and Jade standing alone. Jade was about to walk away to follow the Doctor when Rose said. "You were right. Life with him would be dangerous."

Jade looked at her with wide eyes. Rose picked up on what was wrong and said "Oh this is what you were talking about you are at the beginning, you just returned today. Don't worry I'll stay quiet about this. Go to him I still need to think about things."

Jade nodded and went looking for the Doctor. She found him leaning against the wall down the hall.

"Doctor?" she called he just looked up at her and said nothing to her. As she finally stood in front of him she said "I need your help with something."

"It will have to wait." He replied.

"Doctor, it has to do with this." Jade said waving her wrist in front of him showing him the time vortex manipulator. "It won't come off me, I've tried. It was sent to me by my sister."

The Doctor grabbed her arm, pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan it. He tried to disable it but it didn't work.

"Sorry love, but it's a fixed time. Only the person that can remove it would be your sister." Looking deep into her eyes "You can travel with me until that thing makes you jump."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes she was speechless so she just nodded. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her along to find Rose. He wasn't ready to let her leave his sight just yet and it confused him as to why he felt that he could trust her the way that he did. When they found Rose she played her part well about not knowing her as the Doctor introduced them to each other. He explained to Rose that Jade would be traveling with them.

Just as they all step into the TARDIS Jade's wrist began to burn causing her to fall to her knees. The Doctor came to her side and held her close to him. Jade tried to stay quiet but the pain was just too much for her. Just as she was about to let out a scream her whole body was covered in a golden glow and she vanished from his arms.

Rose looked at him the entire time and saw that he felt something for Jade. "I'm sure you'll see her again."

He looked at Rose and replied "I'm sure I will and I'll get the truth from her."

"What are you talking about truth?"

"She knows more than she's willing to tell anyone. She warned Jabe to not do anything that would cause her to risk her life. But Jabe risked it anyways telling me to let Jade know sometimes it's best to die knowing you can save the lives of others and to not be sad for her death."

"Maybe she kept it too herself because you have to earn her trust to get it. Can you tell me that you have told everything about yourself?"

The Doctor looked at her in surprise how a human could out smart him over something like this Jade woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here it is I don't know where to send her too I'll wait a few days before i begin to write the next chapter. I'll let you guys decide where she should go next. Just PM with your choices.<strong>


End file.
